warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake
Jake is a plump ginger tom. History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :When Bluepaw chases a squirrel near the Twolegplace, she spots Jake sitting on a fence. He greets her in a friendly way and asks if she's a forest cat. When Bluepaw doesn't answer right away, he asks her what it was like to be a wild cat. A gray female kittypet, possibly Quince, jumps up onto the fence beside Jake. As Bluepaw and Pinestar leave, Jake calls after Bluepaw saying that next time she is there, he will invite her into his house and maybe show Bluepaw his nest. :Bluefur and Snowfur collect catmint in the forest with Featherwhisker. When Sunfall talks about there being more kittypet scent around the Twolegplace border than usual, Bluefur wonders if some kittypets are dangerous; she thinks of Jake, and also thinks that he couldn't fight a mouse. :Bluefur sees Pinestar talking to Jake when she goes near Twolegplace. She wonders what he's up to and finds that Pinestar starts to take an interest in kittypet life, and was asking him all about it. Bluefur thinks that Pinestar is worried that she had seen him chatting with Jake when she sees alarm flash in his eyes. :At a Gathering later in the book, Cedarstar of ShadowClan mentions chasing an unusually adventerous ginger kittypet out of ShadowClan territory. Bluefur thinks of Jake. :Later, Leopardfoot tells Bluefur that Pinestar wants to see her. Bluefur thinks of the possibility that she saw him talking to Jake. :Sunfall, later, asks Lionpaw if he has seen Pinestar. Lionpaw replies that he went on a hunting patrol and he hadn't come back when the patrol came back. Bluefur wonders if he's talking to Jake. Bluefur finds that he hadn't been talking to Jake to her relief. :Bluefur and Thrushpelt stare at the Twoleg fence ahead of them. Bluefur remembers that this was the where Pinestar, now a kittypet had seen Jake. :Although not stated, he has three kits, Tiny, Socks, and Ruby, with Quince, and others, including Rusty and Princess, with Nutmeg. In the Stand-Alone Manga ''The Rise of Scourge :He is mentioned briefly, when Quince looks at a photograph of Jake and murmurs to herself that it is strange that neither Ruby, Socks, or Tiny have his ginger fur. Trivia *Erin Hunter confirmed in a chat that Jake was Firestar's father. This was suspected for a long time by the fandom, taking in account Jake's pelt color, interest in the forest, and the fact that he was seen near a gray she-cat, who could have been Quince. Moreover, Jake is also the father of Scourge, making Scourge and Firestar half-brothers. *On her Facebook page, Vicky ''jokingly ''stated that Jake was killed when he was stricken by a meteorite while sitting on a fence. Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Family Members '''Mates:' :Quince: :Nutmeg:Revealed in the Warriors App Status Unknown Sons: :Socks:Revealed in The Rise of Scourge, page 3 :Scourge: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Firestar:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Daughters: :Ruby: :Princess: Granddaughters: :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 :Leafpool: Grandsons: :Cloudtail: :Four unnamed kits: Status Unknown Great Granddaughters: :Whitewing: :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 Great Grandsons: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: Great-great Granddaughters: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: Tree Quotes ﻿ References and Citations Category:Kittypet Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Clanless Cats Category:The Rise of Scourge characters Category:Minor Character